clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
If I Lose Myself
This is the nineteenth episode of Season 2. Summary Jeremy feels the strain between he and Jamie and when he doesn't get into the college he wanted to, he starts to unravel. Will he be pushed over the edge? Meanwhile, Caylee wants Liam to commit to them, but when he has his eyes on someone else, how will she compete? And Scott invites his new friend to his birthday party, but when things get flirty, will he just get his hopes up again? Main Plot Jeremy starts to feel pressured as he feels guilty about what he did to Jamie and stressed to find another college to apply to when he is rejected from the first. All this stress is starting to get to him, but will he succumb to it? Sub Plot Caylee has been waiting for Liam to commit to her after she told him she loved him and somewhere along the line, started talking to her enemy more than her. Should she be worried or is this just an innocent friendship? Third Plot Scott is happy to invite his cute new friend to his birthday party, but when everyone starts telling him to make a move, will past experiences drive him to keep his mouth shut? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "If I Lose Myself" by OneRepublic. *Scott's birthday party will take place in this episode. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor Supporting Cast *'Shannon Woodworth' as Maddie *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis *'Shailene Woodley' as Lauren Nessner *'Nathan Kress' as Ken Paterson *'Landon Liboiron' as Troy Steele *'Lori Laughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Cheryl Hines' as Linda Taylor *'Jeff Daniels' as Dylan Taylor *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez Absences *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Scott: This will be a the best birthday ever! THE Caylee: Do you love to make my life miserable?! Jamie: You’re losing it! PARTY Chloe: He’s so into you! Scott: You think? HASN’T Liam: Stop accusing me of shit I didn’t do! Julia: What kind of girlfriend are you? EVEN Julia: I’m not doing anything wrong! Caylee: By hell you aren’t! Scott: I don’t want to get my hopes up again… Jeremy: I’M DONE! Jamie: Fine! Then leave! BEGUN (Scott, Chloe, Dex, Eliza, and Angel all scream) Caylee: Maybe I’m just paranoid. Jamie: Or maybe you need to hop on his dick this instant! NEW EPISODE THIS THURSDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= if i lose myself.jpg Iilm2.jpg Iilm3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Caylee: "Maybe I’m just paranoid." Jamie: "Or maybe you need to hop on his dick this instant!" *Caylee: "Or maybe it’s code for “I’d rather fuck your pregnant ex-best friend…”" *Eliza: "You’re ditching his party to go out with a guy?" *Ken: "Maybe half-naked women on poles will cheer you up." *Jeremy: "I’m going to need to get blackout drunk tonight, now!" *Lauren: "Okay last time I was acting as James Bond was with Sadie, it didn’t end well." *Jeremy: "Well I’m your boyfriend, did you forget about me?!" *Chloe: "Ugh, I fucking hate your parents." *Scott: "I can’t believe someone as perfect as Dex could be into me!" *Caylee: "Why do you love to make my life miserable?" |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_219:_If_I_Lose_Myself Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Jeremy Plots Category:Caylee Plots Category:Scott Plots